Bo
Online An incredibly nice player and current leader of the healing guild, Serenity. He is very shy. He enjoys helping players and wandering through areas, especially secret ones or Lost Grounds. He can sometimes be found in areas for new players or low-leveled ones, trying to help the best he can. If he is not accessing Bo_, he will use _Bo, which he uses to heal players in Delta: Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. Sometimes mistaken for a fake Bo, _Bo is the exact same person as Bo_. He was involved in Morganna Mode Gone's Epitaph User event, but after it was deemed fake, he realized about the entire situation. Whenever he sees former Epitaph Users, he may sometimes call them by the name of the Phase they were assigned. Healing is a number 1 priority and he tries his best to heal as much as he can. Offline Bo has chosen to keep most of his personal life to himself, due to security. He has said though, that he is home-schooled and that he is in his 8th year of learning (8th grade). He also disguises his voice so as not to give away his real voice. He enjoys listening to Classical and Symphonic Orchestral music. He stated a few times that he had some experience with the cello, but hasn't played it in some time. Athletic-wise, he is flexible and enjoys yoga, tennis, and swimming. He does not play tennis competively and prefers to play it for the simple sport. = Contact = Right now, Bo can only be contacted through the Cyberconnect's BBS and through Skype. On the BBS he is known as Bo and nothing else. His Skype username is theworldbo. He has now recently made an account on the website, Twitter. He will try to update this everyday to show others what he is currently doing. He is choosing to only show the things he is doing online, but may talk about offline things. His Twitter link is: http://twitter.com/theworldbo = Creative Parts = On the previous BBS, Bo wrote the .hack fanfiction titled: ".hack//CaTaClYsM". It supposedly was a popular fan fiction on the BBS, but he has chosen to discontinue it due to writer's block and loss of interest. A current story he has been writing is known as: "The Treasure Seeker's Caravan". It was originally on the old BBS, but due to lack of attention, he cancelled it. He then wanted to write it again, but chose not to have it on the BBS, unless people want it to be. He has currently sent the first 2 chapters to the player Leixand via Private Message.He has also sent two of its chapter to the player Aquroya, asking for her critique. Her comments have been positive and have possibly inspired Bo to show his story once again to the users of the BBS. He also also written several pieces of poetry, all revolving around certain ideas (joy, love, sadness, etc.) Some pertained to the natural elements of the world. (Water, Earth, Air, etc.) His poems have been deemed by some people as "uplifting" and "inspirational". He has not shared them with people offline, and chooses to only show them to people online. He has added his own creative style to them. Here is an example of one of his poems: ~Unity~ Unity is like a school of fish all following eachother in a perfect rythm they do not call eachother different for they are all just fish Unity is like a rose garden in the garden there may be one rose that is a different color but it is still just a rose Unity is like people we may seperate eachother whether by color of skin or by appearance overall but we are all just people nothing more Unity is like a school of fish a rose garden and people differences should not be regarded in truth everything is just what it is. Category:Player Category:No longer here